Harry Potter and the Curse of the Tyan
by Novoa Chevey
Summary: Harry Potter and his friends mystriously disappear after getting letters from a group of people called the Tyans. R


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do however own the plot and any characters that I made up. Not the ones that J.K. Rowling has thought up in her mind.

_Half of all are gone or dead._

_But the rest live in dread._

_The fate of the all is twisted_

_For what the first had said._

_Yet the all are gifted._

_The all are the Tyan._

Harry stared at the silver writing on the black paper. _This can't be right _Harry thought as he silently folded the paper back into it's original shape. _What are the Tyan anyway? I've never even heard of them. I bet Hermione would know. She literally know's everything. _

Harry Potter was a thirteen year old skinny boy with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. To the wizarding world he was a living legend having apparently defeated the Dark Lord, Voldemort, when he was only a small baby. But to his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, he was just Harry. Harry had been through much in his short life already, more than wizards and muggles alike.

He lived with his Aunt and Uncle, who both hated him because of his magical heritage.

"Harry Potter come here now!" Harry heard a sharp voice yell from downstairs.

_What did I do know?_ He wondered as he slowly started down the stairs, his mind still on he note about the Tyan's.

"Boy, your in for it now!" his aunt Petunia shouted. "You are never going back to the mad house you call a school!"

"What did I do wrong?" Harry asked in a small voice, not knowing what he did.

"What did you do? What did you do!" Petunia yelled even louder. "What didn't you do! The kitchen is destroyed from some stupid type of magic!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Your blaming me? I've been in my room since two days ago because I apparently dyed Dudley's hair red! How could I have done anything?" Harry yelled at his aunt, getting very angry. Then without warning Harry burst into flames and vanished.

"What in the hell was that?" Petunia whispered to herself, her eyes open wide with fear.

Harry stood standing in front of a large cottage that seemed bigger than it was. He couldn't remember what had happened, just that he was furious at his aunt.

_What in the bloody hell is going on? _He wondered to himself. Then something happened Harry couldn't explain. The door of the house opened and a hooded figure walked out. The Hooded Figure held out a bony hand towards Harry, almost like he wanted him, Harry, to walk to it.

"Come with me, boy," the Hooded Figure whispered, "Do not be afraid."

"Why should I?" Harry said closing his eye's, "I have no idea who or what you are."

"You will know in good time if you just come with me," the Hooded Figure shot back getting irritated.

Then with a wave of his hand the Hooded Figure levitated Harry and walked inside, Harry unwillingly following.

"This would have been much easier if you would have just came in," it snarled, "but the Master's will be pleased you showed up."

_Who in the world are the "Master's"? And how did he levitate me without a wand? And where am I? And who is he? And how did I get here? _

Almost as if he could read Harry's mind the Figure turned around and said, "My name is Kaplan Altecin and you are at Harry Potter are you not?"

"Yes I am"

"Good because I am supposed to take you to the Master's," Kaplan whispered eerily, starting to walk back down the hallway.

Harry finally got to get a good look at where he was. They had gone down several flights of stairs before coming to the hallway where they currently were walking. The ceiling and the walls and everything else was pitch black so Harry couldn't see much around him.

"Who are the "Master's"?" Harry asked suddenly after about ten minutes of walking.

"They are your worst nightmare child, even more so than me," Kaplan replied harshly.

Then Harry and Kaplan came to the end of the hallway by the only door Harry had seen. Kaplan put Harry back on his feet saying, "Don't say a word while your in here unless you want your head bitten off and don't try to run away."

"O.K." he said. _Like I have anywhere to run anyway._

Kaplan then proceeded to take off the dark cloak that was hiding him. Underneath the black cloak Kaplan wore nothing but a black wizard robe. Harry couldn't get a good look at his face because in a blink of an eye Kaplan changed into a raven. Harry, stunned, turned around and started to run. But in his way was five more cloaked figures walking his way. Yet they were different than Kaplan. They wore their hoods down and each cloak was a different color; Purple, blue, green, red, and yellow. The color's of their cloaks were not the strangest things about them though. it was their faces. They were somehow mutated. At the sight of the faces Harry turned around and ran through a door at the end of the hallway.

_What in the hell was that, _Harry thought as he closed the door. Harry looked and saw that he was in a sort of interrogation room. All around him were torture devices that looked as if they came from the 10th century.

Then Harry heard a scratching at the door. He slowly backed away from the noise as the door opened just enough to see through.

_Oh no,_ he thought, _where do I go now!_

"Mr. Potter it is O.K. you can come out now," a voice called from the crack, "We aren't going to hurt you."

Hermione Granger looked down at the letter she was writing to one of her best friends, Harry Potter.

_Dear Harry,12-05_

_How has your summer been? Mine hasn't been to interesting other than that Ron invited me to stay for the rest of the summer_. _He said he was going to write you to but you know Errol, his owl, is getting very old so it might not arrive until after mine_. _I just wanted to write and see how you are. So how are you? I also had a question. Have you ever heard of anybody called the Tyan's. I got a strange letter this summer and just wondered if had heard of them before, because amazingly I haven't. Well, hopefully I'll see you at the Burrow. Bye for now Harry_

_Hermione_

_P.S. This is a copy of the letter I got just thought you would be interested._

_Half of all are gone or dead._

_But the rest live in dread._

_The fate of the all is twisted_

_For what the first had said._

_Yet the all are gifted._

_The all are the Tyan._

_There,_ Hermione thought, _that should do it. _Hermione tied the letter to the leg of her owl and got up and walked to the window. Just as she sent the letter, she burst into flames and disappeared.

Sitting at his desk in his room, Ron stared at the two letter's on his desk. One was to his best friend, Harry Potter; the other from a mysterious group called the Tyan's. After staring at his letters for a good ten minutes Ronald Weasley finally got up to send the letter. Moments later as he was walking down the stairs to dinner, he burst into flames and vanished.

"Mr. Potter you can come out now," a voice called from the crack, "We aren't going to hurt you."

_I've seriously got to get out of here,_ Harry thought, turning around. _There's got to be a door somewhere._

Then something very unexcepted happened. All the sudden Hermione was just there. Seconds later Ron was there.

They all look at each other in shock, nobody able to find the words of how surprised they were.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" said Ron looking around wildly at the torture device's.

"Search me" Harry said.

Meanwhile, Hermione was looking at the nearest device.

"Oh," she whispered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"All this stuff is from when muggles tortured people accused of witchcraft."

Harry felt his mouth go dry.

"Bloody hell," Ron said quietly.

_12-05_

_To whom it may concern,_

_Earlier this evening my nephew, Harry Potter, burst into flames and vanished in my kitchen. I could think of nothing to do beside's write to his school. If you could please stop by my house tomorrow afternoon to pick up his belongings it would be greatly appreciated. _

_Sincerely,_

_Petunia Dursley_

Albus Dumbledore looked at the letter Harry's aunt had sent the school. _What am I going to do? _Harry, along with his two friends, had all mysteriously disappeared within two hours of each other. In flames. That was the most mysterious part of it.

_Well I suppose I'll just have to pick up his things then _Dumbledore thought pacing around his office _Maybe there will be a clue as to where he and his friends went._

Dumbledore walked out of his office and out of the castle into the Forbidden Forest. From as he apperated to the front of the Dursley household Dumbledore wondered once again if he had made the right choice in having Harry live with his aunt and uncle. But then they were his only living blood relatives right so he must have been okay no matter his magical heritage.

He knocked on the door.

"Coming," A shrill voice said from somewhere in the house, "Oh, It's just you."

"Hello Petunia," Dumbledore said, almost a little too cheerfully, "I trust you are well."

"Yes I am thank," was the dull reply, "I trust you have come to pick up the boys belongings."

"I have."

"Good, you know the way to his room I hope," Petunia said shutting the door behind her after Dumbledore walked in.

"Yes I do" Dumbledore replied.

"Than you can just go get his things and leave. I don't want "magical" beings in my house for very long." Petunia stated.

_What about Harry? _Dumbledore said to himself silently, walking up the stairs into Harry's small bedroom.

As he entered Harry's room the first thing that Dumbledore noticed was a single black piece of paper sitting on the white bedspread.

_Now this is interesting _Dumbledore thought as he started reading the silver writing.

_Half of all are gone or dead._

_But the rest live in dread._

_The fate of the all is twisted_

_For what the first had said._

_Yet the all are gifted._

_The all are the Tyan._

_Oh no this was not what I expected,_ he thought, _at least the chances of Ron and Hermione going with him are very slim. _

At that exact moment in time Errol and Hermione's owl, Archimedes, flew in the open window.

Opening the letters Dumbledore found the one thing he didn't want to find. Evidence that both Ron and Hermione had gotten letters from the group that called themselves the Tyan.

_Hey it's the author here, which you probably could have figured out on your own. Ok hopefully this will be the length of the emails most of the time. Updates might be a little slow because were trying to sell our house and move and my uncles getting married soon and I have a bunch of places to be. So if I don't update soon go ahead if you read this you can kill me for not updating it. I don't expect anyone to read it anyway so then I guess the chances of me getting death threats are slim._


End file.
